


Off Limits

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, gap year, liam's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isabella Payne decides to spend her gap year in London with her brother, she isn't expecting much fun. I mean, being stuck with 5 immature 19-21 year olds? No thanks. But there is this one boy that she may just like a little more than as a friend. He has gorgeous hair, beautiful eyes, the most amazing accent and is every sane girl's dream. But Liam has made his decision and made it clear... off limits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Clothes. I need clothes. Yeah, those might come in handy at some point..." I mumble to myself, trying to cram all of my hair stuff and converse into my way-too-small suitcase. My hair is a curly mess without the hair products and my feet need a new colour every day, alright? I have several pairs of converse. "Mum?!" I shout down the stairs. "Yes?" Is her obnoxiously loud reply that rings in my ears. You know the type, right? When you're stood at the top, she's stood in the middle and she absolutely screams at you? "May I have another suitcase, please? I normal sized one?" Mum rolls her eyes and brings another (normal sized) suitcase to the top of the stairs for me. “Thanks.” I tell my mum, grabbing the case and running off to pack. Liam, my older brother, is expecting me to be at his flat in London in four hours. I have to leave the house in two hours so that I have enough time to drive down there. What can I say? I’m a procrastinator. Big time.

I grab my check list from the cork board on my wall (which I will miss dearly, by the way) and run pen down the list, checking off everything I’ve successfully packed without failing miserably at finding it. For example, socks. I’m going to have to buy new socks when I get to London.   
• Socks – no  
• Converse – yes   
• McFly shirt – yes   
• One Direction shirt – yes  
• Mousse – yes  
• Straighteners – yes  
• Shirts – yes   
• Jeans – yes  
• Bobbles – yes  
• Hair spray – yes  
• Shorts – yes  
• Hoodies – yes  
• Pyjama’s – yes  
• Underwear – yes  
• Bras – yes  
• Laptop - yes  
I zip up my suitcase and grab my backpack, which holds my Kindle (the crappy original Kindle), my Canon 450D, my phone and my sketchpad. I guess I’m just an artistic person, with my art and my photography. 

“Do you have everything?”  
“Yes, mum.”  
“Your phone?”  
“Yes, mum.”  
“Laptop?”  
“Yes, mum.”   
“Clothes?”  
“Yes, mum, do you think I’m stupid?” Mum rolls her eyes at me and ushers me out of the door and towards my Beetle Mini Cooper. My brother paid for it, but I swear I will eventually manage to pay him back for it. Not that he needs it. “No, Bella, but you’re my baby girl. I want to make sure you have everything you need and that you’ll be okay without me.”  
“You didn’t make this much of a fuss over Nicola or Ruth.” I point out to her.  
“Nicola and Ruth aren’t moving to London to live with their world famous brother.”  
“Fair enough.” Mum grabs my suitcase and puts it into the boot of the car for me before giving me a hug. “Be safe, okay?” I nod my head and give my sisters a hug each.   
“I love you guys. Bye.” I climb into my car and set off for my best friend Ellie’s house. Two of my other best friends, Jennifer and Jayme, are there, too.

Ellie swings the front door open, tears in her eyes, before I even have the chance to raise my hand to the door to knock. Jennifer throws herself at me, already letting tears slip. “Guys, I’m only gone for about a year and even then, I’ll be visiting when Liam comes home. And we all have Skype and our phones and Facebook and Twitter. Please don’t cry.” This just makes Jen cry even harder, which makes me feel majorly guilty. “I’ll call all of the time, okay? I swear. Text me every day.” I say to Jennifer, handing her a little box which has a mood ring that I got when we were twelve. We both got one but I remember her losing hers. I hug Ellie and hand her a ribbon that I wished on in India two years ago. My wish was to get my first kiss. Cheesy, I know, but I got it. In India. On a school trip. “Keep it. It’s my lucky charm. You’ll need it for you’re a-Levels this year… They’re brutal…” Then I move onto Jayme. I’ve only been friends with Jayme since last summer, so I don’t have as many memories with her as the other girls, meaning it was more difficult to think of something to give her. Jayme gasps when I hand her the gift. “Your copy of The Passage!”   
“I know you’ve been wanting to read for quite a while, so I thought why not. I’m gonna miss you.” Jayme gives me a hug and clutches her book. “I love you guys.” I say, getting back into my car. “Text me every day. I refuse to lose you.”

Half way down the motorway, One Direction’s Best Song Ever starts to play on the radio. So, naturally, like an incredibly cliché younger sister, I turn up the volume so that anyone sat outside the car could probably hear it clearly, and sing very loudly and very off key. Singing is not one of my strong points. Liam’s always told me that I should stick to my pictures, to which I’d roll my eyes and stick out my tongue, storming off because I knew he was right. Ah, childhood memories.

Two and a half hours later, I finally pull up in the car park at Liam’s block of flats and turn off the ignition. I check my phone to find that I’m a half hour late. Maybe I shouldn’t have stopped for a hot chocolate on the way here. I get out of the car and walk around to my boot, popping it open and grabbing my case and rucksack. I sling my rucksack onto my back so I can grab my tiny suitcase in my left hand and the other one in my right hand. I press the pad lock button on my keys to lock the car and start to haul my stuff inside the building and to the front door. “Hi, I need to know which room Mr Liam Payne is living in, please?” The lady at the counter looks at me like ‘bitch like I’m going to tell you that’. “I’m his sister.” The lady rolls her eyes and presses a button on the telephone on her desk. “Security, please. It’s another Directioner.” I sigh and text Liam.  
I’m here.   
The bitch at the desk thinks I’m lying about who I am.   
Come get me?  
And sure enough, around the same time security get here, Liam steps through the door and walks over to the desk where I’m stood. “Hi, Darcy. This is my sister, Bella. She’ll be living here from now on so let her in next time, would you?” This ‘Darcy’ (such a cringey name, am I right?) character just nods, looking incredibly shocked. “Thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve missed you so much!” I whisper into my older brother’s neck. I’ve seen him three times in the past three years. I mean, sure, he visits more often than once a year but I’m always too busy to fit him in and I hate it. That’s why I’ve decided to take a gap year before University to come and stay with him. “I know, Bella. I’ve missed you, too. A lot.” After our ten minutes longer than necessary hug, Liam picks up my suitcases and carries them over to the lift while I trail on behind. “Ready to meet One Direction, then, Bella?”   
“Sort of.” I’ve met Zayn before because he stayed with us for a few days before visiting home again for some reason. We’re actually pretty good friends but I’m really nervous about meeting the other boys. Liam laughs at me. “What do you mean ‘sort of’?”   
“What if they hate me?” I say, seriously. Liam laughs even harder than he did before and shakes his head in disbelief. “Isabella Rosanne Payne, I have never heard you say anything more ridiculous.” I roll my eyes and wait for him to open the door. 

“LIAM JAMES PAYNE! I cannot believe that you left me up here on my own with an empty fridge and no Oreos in the cupboard!”  
“Who emptied my fridge?”  
“Me, but that’s not the point.” The Irish accent makes me just about melt. “You must be Isabella. Niall Horan, here. Nice to meet you.” He reaches out his hand to me. The moment I take it to shake his hand, I’m dragged into a huge bear hug. “Please don’t suffocate her. My mum wouldn’t appreciate it and neither would I.” Niall lets go and grins at me. “And call her Bella or she’ll eat your face.”  
“Please don’t.”  
“Well, why not?”  
“My mum say’s that my face is beautiful. I’d very much like to keep it, thank you.” I laugh. I think I’m going to enjoy staying here. “Who’s sexy face is being eaten off? I hope it isn’t Lou’s!” Says a big curly ball of fluff walking through the door; Harry Styles.   
“Nope it’s Niall’s. Harry, this is Bella, my sister.”   
“Well, hello there Miss Payne…”  
“Harry, no flirting. Okay? No.” Harry rolls his eyes and flips his hair off of his face.  
“Whatever, Liam. Maybe I’m taken.”  
“We all know that you’re not.” A boy with blue eyes and light brown hair snaps. Louis Tomlinson. I wonder what’s put him in such a bad mood. “Hi, I’m Bella.  
“The Tommo. Nice to meet you.”  
“Likewise.”   
“Zayn’s out with Perrie at the moment so I guess you can say hello later. Also, Sofia will be round tomorrow if you’re interested.” Sofia is Liam’s girlfriend.   
“Okay. What time do I need to be up, then?” Liam laughs and rolls his eyes.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll wake you up if you’re being that lazy.”

Zayn still hasn’t gotten home and it’s starting to get boring. We’re actually good friends and I kind of miss him. I curl up on Liam’s sofa with my phone, watching The Vampire Diaries on Netflix. Damon is my favourite, by far, no matter how much of a dick he is. He’s hilarious and totally the better of the Salvatore brothers, hands down. His only down side is that he’s still in love with a vampire bitch that was meant to have died 145 years prior. He’d be adorable with Elena, though Elena and Stefan are pretty adorable as well.

I hear shuffling behind me, which, as you can imagine, scares the shit out of me, considering every single noise on The Vampire Diaries equals death. The shuffling gets closer and I hear faint whispers. Then whoever it is stands right behind me and my heart is beating ten to the dozen. “BOO!”  
“ARGH!”   
“Hey, Bella.”  
“Zayn Javaad Malik! I hate you!” I yell, still absolutely terrified. Zayn just laughs at me, as does Louis who was obviously his partner in crime for this occasion. “I hate you both.” Louis sticks out his bottom lip in a pout. “Sowwy?” He says, making it sound more like a question than an actual apology. I flip him off and stand up to walk away, noticing the time. “I’m sorry, Bella. You know I love you, really. Gimme some love?” I roll my eyes and step into his open arms, accepting the hug. “I missed you. How’s Perrie?”  
“We’re engaged.” Zayn says, grinning while nibbling on his bottom lip a little bit. My entire face lights up. “Oh my gosh, congratulations! I’m so happy for you guys!” I’ve never really liked Perrie, and Zayn knows that, but he also knows that I know that she makes him happy. As long as she doesn’t hurt him, I have no problem with her. I just don’t think we would make very good friends. “Zayn, it’s late and I’m tired. Could we go shopping in the morning, please? I have no socks.” Zayn laughs at me and nods his head.  
“Sure. Night, Bella.”

*

I groan as I walk into the living room, where Liam is drinking his tea. “Tired, Bella?”  
“Very.”  
“See, this is why you and Zayn are such good friends. You’re both lazy.” I stick my tongue out at him and walk into the kitchen. “Liam, why don’t you have any Oreos?” I shout to him from my place at the cupboard. “Niall ate them last night.” Well that’s depressing.   
“No breakfast for me then.” I can practically feel Liam rolling his eyes at me. 

The door-bell rings while I’m half way through making myself an incredibly gooey, unhealthy chocolate and strawberry ice cream sundae. “I’ll get it.” Liam tells me, getting up from his place at the table. I proceed to make my ice cream look sickeningly tasty and Liam comes back two minutes later with Zayn. “Hey, Zayn. What’re you doing here?”  
“Taking you shopping, remember?”   
“Zayn. Honey. It’s eight in the morning. Primark won’t even be open for another hour and a half.”  
“Oh, whatever.”  
“Sofia’s going to be here soon. Promise to at least say hi?”  
“Liam, just keep this in mind, okay? She turned you down several times before you ended up famous. But yes. I’ll at least stay long enough to say hello, but then I’m leaving.”

True to my word, when Sofia got me, I did indeed say hello. Then flipped her off behind her back, picked up my backpack and dragged Zayn out of the door. We’re currently being driven to the shopping centre by a security guard called Damon. Another security guard, Alex, is with us as well. To be honest, if the boys didn’t walk around with security, I think they’d blend in better and not be mobbed so often. “So is there anything else you need besides socks?” I shake my head.  
“No, not really.” I stole a pair of Liam’s this morning so that I could wear converse without getting blisters. “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh my gosh, are you Zayn Malik?”  
“That would be me.” The girl looks around 14 or 15. She pulls out her phone and taps in a few words on the keyboard. “Would you like a picture?” The girl’s face lights up like Vegas and she nods frantically. Zayn pulls her into a half hug and the girl hand me her phone. “And you’re Isabella Payne, right?” I nod my head, smiling. The fans know who I am? Awesome, I guess. “Yeah.”  
“Oh my gosh, I love you so much! Nella all the way!” I look to Zayn, highly confused. The girl notices and decides to make things a little more clear for me. “Niall and Isobella. It’s our ship name for you.” I’m shipped with Niall Horan?  
“Oh. Okay.” The girl grins up at me.  
“Could I have a picture with you, as well?” I nod my head, smiling, handing the girl’s phone to Zayn so he can take a picture. After the picture is taken, we say our goodbyes and head off to Primark. 

A few minutes later, we get approached by another fan. “Oh my god, oh my god! My friends won’t believe this!”  
“So you’re a fan, then, I’m assuming.” Zayn says to the girl who is just about wetting herself with anticipation. “Yes, yes, yes! Oh my gosh YES!” If read out of context, that could mean something totally different… ew... “So… You want a picture?” Again, we go through the picture formalities and say goodbye, leaving yet again, for Primark.

Pretty soon, there is a group of girls following us, whispering. And then that group of girls gets bigger. And bigger. And bigger. Until we are pretty much being full out mobbed. Two security guards on their own are expected to get rid of about 100-200 rabid fans? Damon leads us into a shop while Alex tries his best to keep Zayn from being de-clothed and me from being murdered for going to the shops with him. Zayn looks at me with a completely horrified expression. “What’s wrong?”   
“Look around you…” I burst out laughing as soon as I realise that we must be in Ann Summers. Poor Zayn. “It isn’t funny, alright?” He says, going bright red.   
“Oh, it is. It’s very, very funny, Zayn.” I laugh, pretending to be really evil, which makes him laugh in return. I grin at him and pull out my phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, Li.”  
“Oh, hey, Bella. You manage to get your socks alright?”   
“Uhm, about that. We’re blocked into Ann Summers by fans…”  
“What were you doing in there in the first place?” He sounds as horrified as Zayn looked when he first realised where we were. “Fans.”  
“Oh, that explains it, then. Look, when-“  
“Ouch!” Zayn cries, meaning I don’t hear the rest of Liam’s sentence.   
“Just a second, Liam.” I put my hand over the phone. “Zayn are you okay?” I say, looking over to him. He’s managed to walk right into a rack of bras and has gotten himself stuck on some. “Oh, well done.” He smiles sheepishly. “Idiot.” I get him untangled and put the phone back up to my ear. “Sorry, Liam. What were you saying?”  
“When are you going to accept Sofia and I?” I roll my eyes. How did we go from talking about fans to talking about his girlfriend? “When she proves that she’s not using you. I have to go. They’re attempting to get us out.” I hang up before he says anything else, a little pissed off. 

We step outside, a security guard either side of us. Kind of like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but instead of peanut butter and jelly, it’s a Zayn butter and Bella sandwich. The fans go absolutely mental when they see us (mostly for Zayn) and start grabbing at us as we attempt moving through the crowd. When we finally manage to get back to the car, Zayn is missing a little bit of his shirt, a shoe, and his sunglasses. Thankfully, my outfit is still perfectly intact. 

“So you were there an hour longer than you thought, and came home with nothing?”  
“Pretty much.” I say to Niall over a big jar of Oreos. Niall’s pretty funny. I think his accent makes it even better. Being silly in an English accent is one thing, but being silly in an Irish accent just takes everything one step further. “Well that failed, didn’t it.”  
“Yeah, kind of. But guess what shop we got chased into?”  
“No idea.”  
“Ann Summers.” Niall bursts out laughing.  
“Seriously?” He says around an entire Oreo that he just shoved into his mouth a second ago.   
“Seriously. Zayn was mortified.”  
“Not funny!” Zayn yells from where he’s sat with Liam in the living room. Niall laughs even harder, but still proceeds to shovel as many Oreos into his mouth as possible. It’s a wonder that he hasn’t popped yet.

Niall and I ended up having a little food festival, as he called it, until Perrie and Sofia got here and Liam made us come into the living room and sit with them. “Louis and Harry are busy tonight, so it’s just us five.” Liam says, pushing a DVD into the side of the TV. As soon as the screen tells us what film it is, everyone groans except the incredibly oblivious Sofia who knows next to nothing about my brother. “Toy Story, Liam? I don’t ever want to watch that film ever again. It’s gonna start burning our eyes.”   
“Niall has a point…” Perrie says, getting up from where she was cuddling with Zayn. Zayn glares at Liam as if to say ‘dude I was enjoying that cuddle’. I stand up, take the disk out and replace it with The Hunger Games. “Sorted.” Niall says, grabbing his bag of popcorn. I roll my eyes, press play and sit down next to Niall to enjoy the film. Liam sits there, looking royally pissed off throughout the entire film.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam still isn’t happy with any of us because of the film incident. He really did want to watch Toy Story, bless him. But seriously, it isn’t fair that film nights are taken over by the Toy Story films. It used to happen all the time at home. I grab a packet of Oreos from the cupboard. I’m surprised Liam actually bought these for me or Niall or whoever they’re for. I mean, he’s majorly pissed that we would’t let him watch Toy Story. I crush up half the packet and push the pieces into a bowl full of milk. Yum. 

I hear the door open, which makes me jump. The only person I can think of it being is Sofia. I think she has a key. I roll my eyes and grab a spoon from the drawer that Liam refuses to go into. He has an assigned spoon drawer for me to use. He’s a strange boy. Five minutes later, Niall walks into the kitchen wearing sweats and a very revealing tank top. “Niall? What are you doing here?”  
“I was going to say ‘I live here, duh’ but I don’t live here.” I laugh and roll my eyes at him. “Want some Oreos?” Without answering, Niall practically throws himself at the counter where I left the packet. “Wh-who ate my Oreos?”   
“I did. Sorry, mate.” I say, not sorry at all, shoving a spoonful of my homemade Oreo breakfast cereal into my mouth. Niall fake sobs and sits down with the remainder of his Oreos while he sulks. “I can’t believe you’d do that to me.”   
“Sorry, Niall, but they’re just too yummy to resist.”   
“I understand.” I reach over the table a bit to grab another Oreo. As a result of my attempt, Niall swats my hand away and hugs the packet close to his chest as if I was going to hit his baby or something. I roll my eyes and take my bowl over to the dishwasher. 

“Would you like to go out and attempt to buy socks again?” Zayn asks, interrupting a fight between Niall and me over who gets to eat the last Oreo. “Uhm, yeah, sure.”   
“But I wanted to spend the day with you, today! You know, get to know you a bit. I practically live here, you know.”   
“Fine. You can take me to get socks.” Zayn throws his hand to his chest in mock upset. “I can’t believe this, Isabella Payne! I’m leaving! At least Perrie appreciates me!”  
“Perrie’s out with Eleanor today.” Zayn glares at Niall and storms off, pretending to be really pissed off that I don’t want to go shopping with him today. “Primark it is, then. I’ll pick you up in an hour.” 

True to his word, Niall arrives exactly 60 minutes later, sporting his blonde quiff and cheeky grin. I’m wearing a super-man skirt (with super-man braces) with a black crop top and ripped tights. Realising the result of wearing this crop top in public will mean me freezing my arse off, I grab Liam’s coat from the hook and lace up my black converse knee high boots. “Liam, I’m nicking your jacket!”   
“What? Bel-” I cut him off by grabbing my backpack and slamming the door. Niall laughs and presses the button on the lift. 

“So where do you want to go?” Niall asks, pulling into the shopping centre’s car park. “Ann Summers.” Niall looks absolutely mortified. “I’m kidding, Niall. How about Primark?” He lets out a breath I didn’t know he’d been holding. I laugh and drag him by the wrist to the doors. We thankfully get to Primark without anyone noticing that Niall Horan is walking through the shopping centre as if no one knows who he is. I grab a bunch of randomly coloured plain socks and skip to the check out. “Bella, why are you skipping?”  
“Because I like to skip, Niall, okay?”   
“Fair enough.” I pay for the socks without (much) hassle from Niall.   
“Home now, then?” I start to nod but then I lift my head and see one of the best (but most expensive) shops I know. “Top Shop!” I grab Niall by the wrist again, slightly afraid of grabbing onto his hand for some unknown reason. Niall groans, as any other (straight) teenage boy probably would. After grabbing a few things from Top Shop, Claire’s, WHSmith’s, Waterstones and Next, Niall is practically dying and needs to get food, so we head off to McDonald’s.

“I thought you said we only needed to get socks?” Niall says to me around a mouthful of chicken. “I know. But then I saw Top Shop. And Claire’s. And WHSmith’s. And Waterstones. And Next.” Niall rolls his eyes looking down at my bags. “All this just because you wanted socks.” We came here for socks and we’re going to leave with socks (obviously), two John Green books, three Joseph Delaney books, and two Kendra Blake books, a white and blue dress, three pairs of TOMs, a new notebook, a super-man shirt and a very annoyed Niall. “I’m going to hate you forever for this.”  
“Maybe you should have just let Zayn bring me.” I laugh at the royally pissed off expression that Niall’s face is sporting. “Yeah. Maybe I should have.”

In the car, Niall decided he was too bored to sit in silence so we decided to learn more about each other. Right now, we’re playing Truth or Truth, so basically 20 questions. “What makes you happy?” He asks me.  
“Food, my brother, other people being happy, helping people, music, photography… that’s all I can think of.”  
“Fair enough. You’re a really sweet girl, Bella.”  
“Thanks, Niall.” I say, a slight (major) blush taking over my face.   
“Uhm, what do you notice first when talking to a girl?”  
“Eyes. I always look at their eyes first. But personality is my number one priority, not how pretty the girl’s eyes are. They’re just what I tend to see first.” I smile, as does Niall who’s eyes are on the road. I like his smile. It’s cute.


	5. Chapter 5

“I see how you look at her, Niall.” I hear someone say. I press my ear to the door, knowing I shouldn’t be listening. “Look at whom?”  
“My sister.” Liam.  
“What are you talking about, Liam?”  
“The way you look at her like you need her. Like you want to just grab her and kiss her.” I roll my eyes. Niall does not look at me like that. “Look, I understand that you think she’s pretty and she has a nice smile but what happens when you’ve had your fun with her?”  
“Had my fun with her? Liam, I don’t think she’s pretty, nor has a nice smile.” I sink a little bit, my heart hurting more than it probably should. “I think she is absolutely beautiful and has a dazzling smile. Not just that; her personality is amazing, too. I really, really like her, Liam. I’m being serious.”  
“So am I; Stay away from my little sister.” I hear footsteps getting close to the door and scramble up, leaving as quickly as possible. Niall fancies me?

We’re going to a theme park today and everyone seems to have split off into groups already. Zayn and Perrie, Liam and Sofia and Harry and Louis (Eleanor has a photo shoot today) which leaves me and Niall together. Liam glares at Niall as he climbs into Harry’s car next to me. Harry and Louis are sat in the front. “So when’s the wedding?” Louis says, turning around in his seat and smirking at Niall and I. Niall blushes, as do I. “Aw, does someone have a crush?”   
“Shut up, Lou!” Niall and I snap simultaneously. 

Louis didn’t shut up and did indeed carry on teasing us all the way to Thrillville. Harry pulls into the car park and by now, Louis is near enough wetting himself with anticipation. Harry rolls his eyes, parks the car and climbs out of his range rover. Niall offers me his hand as I try to get out of the car without having to jump. I blush and accept the offer. Harry hands me my backpack, slinging his own over his shoulder and following Louis (who looks like an over grown toddler right now) to the entrance after locking up the car. Paul doesn’t look impressed when he gets to the ticket stands with Liam, Sofia, Zayn and Perrie. “What’s up with you?” Paul takes a side glance at Zayn and Perrie, who both blush. Niall laughs, Harry rolls his eyes and Louis gives everyone an irritated look. “Can we just buy the bloody tickets?!” 

We split off into two groups of four: Zayn, Perrie, Liam and Sofia and then me, Niall, Louis, and Harry. Basically, couples and then non-couples. Paul comes with us because of Louis, worried Harry and Niall won’t be able to cope. Alex, a body guard, goes with the others. Paul says they’re responsible enough to be on their own, really, but they don’t need to be raped by the entire female population of the park. We buy the tickets and pretty much just follow Louis around.

Niall   
“But, pumpkin…” Lou pulls his adorable puppy dog face at Harry, who is desperately trying to steer him away from the ghost train. “No, boo. No ghost trains for you.” Louis stamps his foot, grabs mine and Niall’s wrists and drags us to the queue. I hear Paul laughing and Harry groaning behind us. “We’ll wait by the exit!”

Standing in line for something is bad enough but when you’re hungry, it makes things worse. I mean, I hate it when people think ‘oh my gosh. Niall Horan. We should give him food. He eats aaaaall the time’. I’m not some sort of greedy bastard who sits and eats all day long. I eat when normal people eat, I just eat a lot more than normal people of my weight do. “Niall, really? You’ve had all day to complain, but NOW you decide you’re hungry?!” Louis complains. I give him a confused look. “Your tummy grumbled.”  
“Hey, I do not choose when I need food; my stomach does that for me. Don’t judge the stomach.” A few people give me weird looks which, in this light, look incredibly scary. I cower away a little and wait for the queue to go down.

Louis gets into the dragon shaped cart first, bursting with excitement. I climb in next, not particularly wanting to sit on the outside; anything could grab me, you know. I would not like to be eaten. Bella gets in next, sitting as close to me as possible, which I don’t mind at all. Louis is bouncing up and down in the seat and the cart just started to move. I can’t see anything but eyes staring at me from the wall and the witch about to fucking jump on me. Bella flinches and screams a little. “Niall, I’m scared.” She whispers to me. ‘And I’m fucking terrified’ is what I want to reply with, but instead I tell her, “It’s okay. I’m here for you.” I put my arm around her shoulders and she relaxes a little. Less than a little. Okay on a microscopic scale. Point is, she is now slightly more relaxed than she was before I put my arm around her. I lean over to Louis and get right next to his face. “Lou, I don’t like it. I’m trying to be brave for Bella but I’m bloody shitting brick.”   
“Don’t w-“  
“Lou-“  
“orry! Sup-“  
“is, sto-“  
“er Man is h-“  
“p! Louis!”  
“ere! I’ll protect you, Niall!” This (thankfully but unfortunately at the same time) makes Bella laugh. It also makes the huge group of teenage boys who are stood at the exit laugh as well. Turns out, Louis decided to shout out that he was going to protect me just as the ride ended. I glare at him and usher Bella out of the cart, crossing my arms and storming off like a little kid. I hate him, sometimes, but he’s my best mate. Can’t fault him for being himself; he was only trying to help.

After scaring the living shite out of us, Louis drags us out of the exit and back to Harry and Paul. Harry grabs Bella into a hug, noticing how utterly terrified she still looks. I frown and look away only to see Louis smirking and mouthing the words ‘Niall’s getting jealous’ to himself. And, unfortunately, he’s correct. I am kind of jealous of Harry right now. “You okay, now?” Harry asks. Bella nods and Harry grabs her hand. Louis frowns as they start to walk towards the café, looking at Bella and Harry longingly. He fancies Bella, too?

We find a table in the café big enough for four of us and cram it together with another table big enough for four of us and stick eight chairs around the makeshift family table. Harry let go of Bella’s hand a while ago when Liam and the others met us in the café, but Louis is still glaring at them. I mean, sure, I was jealous but not so much so that I’m going to sit and glare at them while they eat. “Niall, could you come outside with me for a moment?” Liam asks, standing up. I nod and push my chair back to stand up. “Won’t be a moment, guys.” Liam tells the others. 

“I don’t want you spending the rest of the day with Bella. Swap groups with Sofia.”  
“What? No, you can’t ask me to do that. Bella is my friend, Bella WANTS to be my friend. You can’t just take that away from me, or HER, just because you don’t want to see me with your little sister. Harry was holding her hand earlier. Why is HE allowed to do that without it being questioned?”  
“Because Harry wouldn’t even dream of getting together with her.”  
“So I’m at fault for having FEELINGS?”   
“I can’t see her get hurt, Niall. I won’t allow it.”  
“You don’t choose who her friends are, Liam, older brother or not. And you certainly cannot determine who I do and don’t have feelings for. Wouldn’t you rather she be with someone you know and trust?”  
“Yeah, I would, but you’re one of my BEST friends, Niall.”  
“Right now, I’m not so sure of that.” This was supposed to be a nice day out with the lads and us two had to fight, didn’t we.


End file.
